Death of Itachi
by necroneox3d
Summary: Chpt 4 of the Death Series


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in my story. I have rated this series of stories M for the graphic violence and gruesome deaths. If you feel that you cannot handle the blood and gore of a horrific death then turn back now and do not continue reading. To those who happen to be fans of the characters who will die do not flame me, I am simply writing what I think would have happened if Naruto knew a truly fatal style of fighting and had no mercy in his true battles as a ninja, and since having to kill people is just one of the many aspects of the Shinobi you should not get mad at me since Naruto will eventually kill someone in the manga sooner or later. Thank you and have a nice day, try not to throw up to badly :)

Death Series

Chpt 4: Itachi

'knock-knock'

"Who the hell could that be?" Naruto asks as he moves to open the hotel door. "Ero-Sennin I swear if your prankin me I'll…." '_The hell? This guy looks like Sasuke!!!'_

"I'm here to collect you Naruto-san, if you would please come quietly this can be quite pleasant…" Itachi steps forward, his magekyo sharingan activating to intimidate Naruto.

"Heh, Magekyo Sharingan huh? Nice, but pitiful…." Naruto looks up, his eyes opening to reveal red eyes with the sharingan pin wheel mixed with a dazzling white sunburst. "**Walk away now….**" Itachi bows like Naruto's slave and begins walking away.

"Wha the, Itachi what the hell are you…."

"DIE ITACHI!!!!!!!!" Sasuke barrels through, his Chidori blaring brightly, the wall being carved up like butter, only to be caught by Itachi and have his attack redirected into the wall.

"Foolish brother, your still too weak…."

"Itaaaachi….." Naruto's voice spoke up before Itachi felt a powerful attack sending him through the ceiling and out the roof three floors up. Naruto appears in front of Itachi spinning Sasuke around like a top, a Chidori blazing again in Sasuke's hand. Naruto releases Sasuke sending him and his attack blasting forth with such force a sonic boom follows. Sasuke frowns as his hand only takes a chunk of Itachi's arm. His eyes widen though as Naruto almost instantly appears on Itachi, chakra claws extended from his fingers. Slashes faster than Sasuke's sharingan can follow slash up Itachi's chest. Naruto lifts off enough to do a spinning axe kick rocketing Itachi to the ground. Sasuke flips and lands on his feet, Naruto landing right next to him.

"Koff koff, too powerful, yet you are only using your own power? It's impossible!!!!" Sasuke almost pukes as Itachi stands showing bone peeping through the slashed skin on his chest.

"Demon style: Rib slasher no jutsu, now for something I haven't showed anyone." Looking at Sasuke he grabs the boy's shoulder. "Demon Style: Fusion!!!" Narutos's body flashes red and Sasuke's flashes green before both are gone and a new man emerges.

"What did Naruto do?" The strange man stands there staring at his hands before he looks up and Sasuke's eyes stare out of a chisled face, muscles huge and cut straining the fabric of a black trenchcoat and a long black katana hangs from the back. Silver chains arch from the side of the black chest armor to the back of the trenchcoat, biker boots clink with the chain crossing the back as the black and red haired man takes a step. "ahhh, he's telling me now, he's lending me his complete power and knowledge through a merger technique. This technique has amplified our combined power even further and we can definitely defeat you. What Naruto doesn't know is that this technique has also highly increased our combined bloodlust." Sasuke's eyes flash to Naruto's demonic red eyes. "Well Itachi, lets get this party started…." In a flash of red green Sasuke/Naruto appears in front of naruto, their blade drawn and slashes down ripping, not cutting, Itachi's left arm completely off, his screams of agony echoing through the area.

"Itachi!!!!" Kisame appears at the injured Itachi's side. " You bastard, die!!!!" He charges forth, his blade unwrapping completely, the shark toothed blade rushing at Sasuke/Naruto only to be blocked with his bare hand.

"Fool, you die here…" He twists and snaps the blade instantly and slams the pointed end through Kisame's stomach.

"Soo….strong…." He falls over, his own broken blade eating his chakra in a desperate attempt to save itself.

"K-Kisame….." Itachi looks into his little brother's eyes and for once in his life feels an unimaginable fear. "Noooo……."

"Time to die…." Sasuke/Naruto rushes forward, a red Chidori blazing bigger than ever before creating a wall of lightning with the speed Sasuke/Naruto wields it slicing off Itachi's legs and arms little pieces at a time sending unimaginable currents racing through Itachi's body with each attack. Pulling out his blade Sasuke slams the first three inches of it into Itachi's lower abdomen and slides it up slowly through his gut and splitting the ribcage open. Reaching in he grabs a main bundle of nerves and begins slamming pain filled chakra into it sending wave after wave of unbelievable pain through Itachi's body as he slowly dies, the sword piercing another nerve bundle and twisting sending intense pain from another area, Sasuke/Naruto's chakra keeping Itachi's brain from shutting off the pain receptors and enhancing the already excruciating pain.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** The life leaves Itachi's eyes as Sasuke watches with sick glee. Light flashes again and Sasuke stands with the blade of a kuni still piercing Itachi's corpse.

"Demon Style: Eternal Soul Torture no Jutsu!!!!" Itachi's soul rips from its body, the head of Kyuubi stretches from Naruto's seal and swallows the soul of Itachi. Sasuke never saw a thing…..

TBC….


End file.
